Taking Out the Threat from the Inside
Superdawnfan (Stop) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (CHEF) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA 3:55 Epic~00 (yes) 3:55 Superdawnfan (Chef) THE TEAMS HAD TO MAKE A DESIGN THAT WAS FOUND TO MY APPROVING (Chef) Several teams worked while one had a girl mostly just whipping slaves but they were saved for the princess being the only one doing work! (Chef) this caused the legendary unbelievably undeniably positively absolutely dumb team (Chef) the dumb dragons to send someone home (Chef) Farmer boy would've been out if not for dumb and dumbers great friendship threatening everyone (chef) but it somehow did they were scared of em and it turned out dumber had to take the leave (Chef) Who cares and why care? find out Now on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY (chef) or maybe get a life instead *goes off angirly grumbling* 3:59 Epic~00 (??????) 3:59 Superdawnfan (STOP) THE Perky princesses soloman, tyler, dakota, Ella, and Sugar may now speak (STOP) 4:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Good morning, team! (content) 4:00 Epic~00 (Sugar) 'Mornin' Ella! 4:00 Bowen567 (Dakota) *is doing her makeup* Hi 4:00 Epic~00 (Sugar) ...And Dakota -.- 4:00 Bowen567 (Dakota) Huh? 4:00 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah' gotta say Ella, ah was pretty eempressed with 'ow well ya did at that last challenge. (Sugar) Ever consider bein' a pro in the pag'ants fu'r dress mak'eeng? 4:01 Bowen567 (Dakota) Me too! If it wasn't for you, we would've lost! 4:01 Superdawnfan (Soloman) So... 4:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Why thank you! I am glad you liked my work! 4:01 Superdawnfan (Soloman) tyler.... 4:01 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Ah'm just gonna come out and say eet; Ella sucks. What a phonie! But ah' need her vote. This tai'm are so jealous of may'! Gotta get the power hold... Sugar Style! 4:01 Bowen567 (Dakota) You're welcome (yes) 4:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I've never tried to make dresses professionally. I do it for my own enjoyment, and for everyone else's! (Tyler) Yeah? 4:03 Superdawnfan (Soloman) it is a shame I understand respecting authority figures something you little monsters never do but you need to learn limits! 4:03 Bowen567 (Dakota) Conf: *is on the phone* You what!? You...broke up with her...over text?!!!! *smashes her phone* Whoops. :( 4:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Oh, uh, hold that thought, bro. Dakota will probably want me to fix her phone. 4:04 Superdawnfan (Soloman) *conf* *long sigh* 4:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Not that I know how to. 4:04 Bowen567 (Dakota) *facepalms* Here. Fix it. *gives it to Tyler* 4:05 Epic~00 brb nobody go onto harold's team yet 4:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) 'Kay. *stares at it* Hmm... *tries to stick the pieces together, but it falls apart* Oops. :/ 4:05 Bowen567 k 4:05 Epic~00 just getting something 4:05 Bowen567 (Dakota) *facepalms* 4:05 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah am SO read-ey for today's challeenge, gurls! (Sugar) ..... 4:05 Bowen567 (Dakota) Suuuuuure 4:05 Epic~00 (Sugar) *collapses on bed and snores loudly* 4:06 Bowen567 (Dakota) ._. 4:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Don't worry. I'll buy you a new phone. 4:06 Bowen567 (Dakota) Aww, thanks! *hugs him* >:D 4:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Anything for you, babe! :d 4:07 Superdawnfan (Soloman) you poor soul 4:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Huh? 4:07 Superdawnfan (Soloman) can you not see she is using you? 4:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) What? No way, man! >:( 4:08 Bowen567 (Dakota) Conf: *doing her makeup* Ok! So, I can tell Ella and Sugar are tight. I need to split them up. Hmm... Got it! I'll convince Ella that if we lose, it's her fault. I definetely have Tyler's vote, but I'll need to convince Soloman. *closes makeup case* >:) 4:08 Superdawnfan (Soloman) that you're incapable of saying no to anything 4:08 Epic~00 hi 4:08 Bowen567 hi 4:08 Superdawnfan hey 4:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) I just said no though. To you. 4:09 Superdawnfan (soloman) and when was the last time you said no to her 4:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) When she asked me if I would ever say no to her. 4:09 Bowen567 (Dakota) *walks in* 4:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Speak of the smoking hot devil! <3 4:10 Superdawnfan (Soloman) *grumbles she is a devil* 4:10 Epic~00 (Sugar) You called? *fans self* 4:10 Bowen567 (Dakota) Devil??! 4:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) N-no, that's not what I meant! 4:10 Bowen567 (Dakota) *flaunts* I'm an ANGEL! 4:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Of course you are! If you were any more angelic you'd be a goddess! 4:11 Superdawnfan (Soloman) tell me what you want then stop bugging me I am voting sugar for you but do not think it means I'm on your side and what are you without this slave 4:11 Bowen567 (Dakota) (content) 4:12 Epic~00 maybe we should go to the next team there is after all FOUR 4:12 Bowen567 (Dakota) Conf: Oh my! Tyler! I'm playing that loser like a flute! 4:12 Superdawnfan (scene swaps to Elven Empire) 4:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) I mean, uh, scratch that. You already are! 4:12 Bowen567 (Zoey) Hi guys 4:12 Superdawnfan (the only other 5 person team) (Leonard) hey I see you've shown to the team meeting 4:12 Epic~00 (Harold) Leonard?? What the crap was going on with your dresses last challenge?! 4:13 Bowen567 (Zoey) *rubs eyes* Team meeting? (Zoey) We're just in the *yawns* same cabin 4:13 Superdawnfan (leonard) I tried but for some reason the magic didn't enchant the sewing machine faster like I thought it would 4:14 Epic~00 (Harold) As a trained expert in magic at Magic Steve's Magic Camp.... 4:14 Bowen567 (Zoey) ... 4:14 Epic~00 (Harold) THAT'S NOT HOW MAGIC WORKS 4:14 Superdawnfan (Leonard) *Conf* Jesus I was just having some fun what's his problem 4:15 Bowen567 (Zoey) Um...ok then??? 4:15 Epic~00 (Harold) Conf: I'm so bummed at Leonard. I gave him so many chances but he's fallen from grace as much as Promomulus the Fifth in An Elder Troll 3 4:15 Bowen567 (Zoey) Conf: ... 4:15 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I heard commotion can you guys calm down! I don't like confrontation (Augustus) and it rarely happens if we put value of the team at stake (Sammy) guys we placed SECOND last challenge and first the first one! (Sammy) I don't think we need team conflict (Leonard) exactly we're going ranks down apprentice! (sammy) that's not what I meant 4:17 Bowen567 (Zoey) Huh? 4:17 Superdawnfan (Leonard) and to avoid confrontation! 4:17 Epic~00 (Harold) That means it can only get WORSE, dorkahontas! 4:17 Bowen567 (Zoey) ._. 4:17 Superdawnfan (leonard) I suggest we all agree to who's going now to avoid any confrontation (Sammy) Zoey the guys here are crazy let's just go back to sleep 4:18 Bowen567 (Zoey) Conf: If our team keeps arguing like this we're screwed. :/ 4:18 Epic~00 (harold) The entire team are at the meeting Leonard!!! 4:18 Bowen567 (Zoey) I'm not tired... 4:18 Epic~00 (Harold) Your strategical capabilities are just... just... GOSH! 4:19 Superdawnfan (Sammy) well we both don't have the time or friends to show our issues and we've got each others back we're allies right? *to zoey* (leonard) Exactly so vote now who wants harold gone?! (leonard) who wants me gone!? 4:19 Epic~00 (Harold) Not me! 4:19 Bowen567 (Zoey) *whispering* Yeah @Sammy 4:20 Epic~00 (Harold) Who here thinks Leonard sucks at strategy? (Harold) Say I (Harold) I! 4:20 Superdawnfan (augustus) I 4:20 Bowen567 (Zoey) ......I 4:21 Superdawnfan (Leonard) WHY YOU?! (team scene swaps to DDD Scott scarlett Noah and Beth) 4:21 Epic~00 (Harold) *slap fights Leonard* I went to Slappy Steve's Slapfighting Camp! 4:21 Bowen567 (Zoey) *hides* (Scott) I still hate you all 4:22 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) we know we also know you don't have the standards to stay out of our half (Scarlett) right beth? 4:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yep. Next time we lose, you're going down! 4:23 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) beth can you help me throw him out he never stops invading! 4:23 Bowen567 (Scott) I'm not in the cabins I'm OUTSIDE 4:23 Superdawnfan (scarlett) yeah right next to our windows but I guess it's fine (scarlett) outside I never heard of it *sarcastic* (Scarlett) like you never heard of this thing called standards (Scarlett) do you understand it child? 4:24 Bowen567 (Scott) I haven't *walks into his cabin* 4:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Outside? You mean like, outside of the competition? Like you're gonna be, eh Scott? 4:24 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) good one say lindsay (scarlett) I mean beth! 4:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *sighs* Poor Lindsay. 4:25 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) sorry for outing lindsay they made me do it (Scarlett) if we were on a diff team I might not have done it but it was the only way to save you 4:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I guess it's alright. From a competition standpoint it makes sense. (Beth) But no matter what, Scott needs to go next. 4:26 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Scott blackmailed me outed Linds and near murdered Bridgette does he sound like he might be good in comp but not real life (Scarlett) we've been through so much wanna (Scarlett) ally until the final 2? (noah) hey scott! 4:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Hmm. You might be onto a good idea! 4:27 Superdawnfan (noah) nice to see someone is a bit easy to stand (Scarlett) things have changed sorry for all I done to you last season 4:27 Bowen567 (Scott) Ok 4:27 Superdawnfan (noah) you and beth 4:28 Bowen567 (Scott) Ok 4:28 Superdawnfan (noah) But scarlett ugh! did I have to dress like in that ridiculous outfit (Noah) And she humiliated me and sewn it out of my own clothes! 4:28 Bowen567 (Scott) You did :) 4:28 Superdawnfan (noah) Wow thanks (noah) that was so nice of you to say and now this outfit is all I have ugh I hate you all 4:29 Bowen567 (Scott) I hate you too :) 4:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Water under the bridge at this point. :) 4:29 Superdawnfan (scarlett) no betrail or anything up my sleeve swearsies (Scarlett) and I have a feeling noah doesn't like me anyways if anything I should be scared of you but you'd never betray me right? Skylanderlord3 has joined the chat. 4:30 Skylanderlord3 (Sorry.) 4:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Don't worry. No betrayal here! 4:30 Superdawnfan (Hey just time you missed your beggining team scenes lols) 4:30 Epic~00 hi 4:30 Bowen567 hi 4:30 Skylanderlord3 (How late am I....? (PHEW.) 4:31 Superdawnfan (3 teams in lols) 4:31 Skylanderlord3 (Hi, guys.) 4:31 Superdawnfan (hi) 4:31 Epic~00 we're doing the overly long team introductions that have been going for half an hour) @sky 4:31 Superdawnfan (Scene swaps to WW) 4:31 Skylanderlord3 (XD) 4:31 Epic~00 (Izzy) *jumps on bed while asleep* Take that, T-rek! *rex 4:32 Superdawnfan (dawn) *wakes up* wow she's loud but I guess it doesn't help that she was raised in an unstable family (dawn) *Sighs* she's the biggest threat to the island I have to warn but shawn won't listen (shawn) *wakes up* *conf* No surprise the creepy dude has been praying to get his hands on dawn hasn't he 4:33 Epic~00 (Izzy) *wakes up* Mornin' Dawn! (Izzy) Oh crap! 4:33 Superdawnfan (Shawn) I'll save her he's faking nice I know it... never trust the quiet ones zombies are some of the quietest things 4:33 Epic~00 (Izzy) Did I wake up too early? 4:33 Superdawnfan (dawn) what?! (dawn) for what? 4:34 Epic~00 (Izzy) Am I gonna ruin the surprise party you guys have planned for me???? (Izzy) Say no more! 4:34 Superdawnfan (Dawn) But- 4:34 Epic~00 (Izzy) *snores loudly and winks an eye at camera* 4:34 Superdawnfan (Dawn) *Sighs* he really is too nice to her (Jericho) *quietly says prayers in feild not saying anything but prayers* *unintelligible and quiet* (Dawn) izzy there's no surprise party 4:36 Epic~00 (Izzy) SORRY CAN'T HEAR YA (Izzy) ASLEEP OVER HERE (Izzy) Nice try ;) 4:36 Superdawnfan (Dawn) But- nevermind you're own ignorance shall soon be your downfall not my problem 4:37 Epic~00 (Izzy) Goobity gabbity gobbity I dunno what you just said! (izzy) Weeeeee! *somersaults out door into confessional* 4:37 Superdawnfan (chef) COME OUT CHALLENGE TIME! 4:37 Epic~00 (Izzy) Conf: Dawn is a great actress at faking surprise parties. But I'm even BETTER at faking faking believing her, ha! 4:37 Bowen567 (Dakota) Tyler 4:38 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Tyler is just staring into her eyes* 4:38 Bowen567 (Dakota) Carry me 4:38 Superdawnfan (chef) oh and another rule you know those costumes you guys put on last challenge now as your team uniform taking them off will result in your team instantly losing 4:38 Epic~00 (Harold) Uh, hello?? (Harold) You didn't even say what the challenge was yet 4:39 Superdawnfan (chef) Just needed to let that rule out first 4:39 Bowen567 (Zoey) Why? 4:39 Epic~00 (Sugar) NEAT! PEENK! 4:39 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Okay........ *Tries to lift up Dakota but accidentally throws her in the air* 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) What about when we shower? 4:39 Superdawnfan (chef) SECONDLY You're challenge! 4:39 Bowen567 (Dakota) HBNWSMKHN VSZKJVGSYKLBHNGKLKJDV (Dakota) AHHHHHHHHHHHH 4:39 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'm sure he only meant during episodes *to beth* 4:39 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) AhhHhHHHHh! Sorry, Dakota...... 4:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh. Gotcha. 4:40 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Picks Dakota up and carries her* 4:40 Superdawnfan (chef) the first half will be! 4:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Yay! We'll all look so adorable in our outfits! :d 4:40 Superdawnfan (Chef) building a team fortress! 4:40 Bowen567 (Scott) I fucking hate my costume 4:40 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Yeah, sureeeeee, Ella, I LOVEEEEE mine........ 4:41 Superdawnfan (Shawn) I'm the one wearing rotting animal skin 4:41 Bowen567 (Zoey) Building? *gasps* 4:41 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) we know you do I made it 4:41 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Ah' just! Ah' just! UGH! That gurl Ella is a COMPLEETE atteention HAWG! Keepin' it secret is more painful than when momma' trie mixin' spicy foo'd with breakfeest! 4:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh my, Scott! Please do not use such language! 4:41 Bowen567 (Scott) *raises middle finger in Ella's face* 4:41 Skylanderlord3 (XD) 4:41 Epic~00 (Sugar) He's perfectly eeentitled to--! Uh, neevermind. 4:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *practically faints from shock* 4:42 Bowen567 (Scott) HahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA 4:42 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Er...., Scott, is she alright.....? 4:42 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Ah' can't eveen defend the hawt FARMER BOI 'round Ella! EVEN when she's bullyeeng heem! 4:42 Bowen567 (Scott) *shrugs* Who cares! 4:42 Superdawnfan (chef) READY GO (leonard) well we need to find supplies immediately I suggest we try summoning some wood and then carve it out with our wands 4:43 Bowen567 (Scott) Ok so what are we going to bulid 4:43 Superdawnfan (leonard) and swords 4:43 Bowen567 (Zoey) What? 4:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay, we need to design some blueprints! Sadly, we only have orange paper. So, orange prints; *! 4:43 Epic~00 (Harold) Swords?? For a FORTRESS?! 4:43 Bowen567 (Zoey) Conf: ... *facepalms* 4:43 Superdawnfan (leonard) *pulls out a pocket knife* 4:43 Epic~00 (Harold) I think we should leave the scematics to the pros here, Leonard (Harold) Like yours truly (Harold) Not swords and pocket knifes, WOW! 4:44 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Guys, I've got like, wicked strong fingers, I could carry some heavy stuff! 4:44 Bowen567 (Zoey) *points to a tree* Why don't we make a treehouse? 4:44 Superdawnfan (leonard) I didn't really mean swords just having some- (Sammy) for once I agree with harold 4:44 Epic~00 (sdf maybe it'd be easier if this was team by team) 4:44 Superdawnfan (sammy) sorry leonard (k 4:44 Epic~00 considering most of us are 3 chars 4:44 Bowen567 (Dakota) Um, you're still carrying me 4:44 Superdawnfan (scene is in WW) 4:44 Bowen567 who are ww 4:44 Superdawnfan (*EE) 4:45 Epic~00 (what supplies are around?) 4:45 Skylanderlord3 (EE = Only team I know.... lol) 4:45 Superdawnfan (Wood water buckets bricks and stuff to steal from chef's kitchen can also go to tower to search for supplies) 4:46 Epic~00 o ok (Harold) Who wants me to lead our team to victory? 4:46 Bowen567 (Zoey) Eh 4:46 Superdawnfan (Leonard) If you fail you're going home 4:46 Epic~00 (Harold) Eh? I'm not eh! I am Harold the Builder! 4:46 Superdawnfan (Sammy) *chuckles* that sounds cartoonish 4:47 Bowen567 (Zoey) Is that supposed to be a Bob The Builder pun? 4:47 Epic~00 (Harold) Who's Bob? I'm Harold! (Harold) Gosh! We're running out of time! Yes or No? 4:48 Bowen567 (Zoey) *shrugs* Yes 4:48 Superdawnfan (leonard) only if you promise we lose it's your fault and you'd vote yourself off 4:48 Epic~00 (Harold) Piss off, what do you take me for? How much of a geek do you think I am? 4:48 Skylanderlord3 (Leonard be cruel.) 4:48 Superdawnfan (Augustus) I feel we should all give the team an equal chance to work and Leonard he is a much better choice 4:48 Epic~00 (Harold) W-w-WHAT? (Harold) Augustus you told me LOADS of times how much he SUCKED 4:49 Superdawnfan (augustus) YOU'RE THE BETTER CHOICE (augustus) I didn't finish 4:49 Epic~00 (Harold) You JUST said he was a much better choice 4:49 Bowen567 (Zoey) *covers her face* 4:49 Superdawnfan (Augustus) I said he is as I was speaking to leonard 4:49 Epic~00 (Harold) Oh! 4:49 Superdawnfan (Augustus) i must be more careful 4:49 Epic~00 (Harold) Well nevermind, time to get things done! (Harold) I will give an equal chance (Harold) First things first 4:49 Superdawnfan (leonard) *rolls eyes* fine whatever 4:50 Epic~00 (Harold) Zoey carry the wood. You seem to be the most physically strong on the team 4:50 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I can help! 4:51 Epic~00 (Harold) Leonard, I want you to fill the buckets of water. Pretend it's like a spell or something 4:51 Bowen567 (Zoey) I don't think I'll need help 4:51 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I take my work very seriously thank you very much! 4:51 Epic~00 (Harold) Samey, get the bricks going 4:51 Bowen567 (Zoey) *grabs some wood* 4:51 Epic~00 (Harold) Augustus, you and I should sneak into Chef's kitchen meanwhile. (Harold) And see if we can find anything useful, like cement 4:52 Superdawnfan (Sammy) *Starts grabbing bricks* (Leonard) *crosses his arms and starts pouring sulking 4:52 Epic~00 (Harold) Alright, team. Break! *runs away with Augustus* 4:52 Superdawnfan (Augustus) etiam mi 4:52 Epic~00 (i think we should move onto next team) 4:52 Bowen567 ye 4:53 Skylanderlord3 (Yeah.) 4:53 Superdawnfan (team swaps to PP tyler dakota yk the rest) 4:53 Bowen567 (Dakota) *is doing her nails* (Dakota) *pulls Ella aside* Hi 4:53 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Hey..... Dakota. 4:53 Superdawnfan (Soloman) Ugh sugar what're you doing? 4:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Hello, Dakota! :) 4:54 Bowen567 (Dakota) Tyler I need to talk to Ella 4:54 Epic~00 (Sugar) Wha's it look like? Ah'm tryna' heelp out 4:54 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Is it okay if I, ya' know, put you down......? 4:54 Epic~00 (Sugar) *carries bricks and woods and drops them all* (Sugar) Weel shoot. 4:54 Bowen567 (Ella) OH! Right! oop (Dakota) OH! Right! 4:54 Superdawnfan (Soloman) OW MY FEET! 4:54 Bowen567 (Dakota) Put me down 4:54 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Puts Dakota down* 4:54 Bowen567 (Dakota) Now, shoo! 4:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I'm very sorry. I'm afraid I might not be as useful in this challenge. Sadly, I am not very strong. I will still do my best though! 4:55 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Sprints off to gather buckets and water* 4:55 Superdawnfan (soloman) *does his part but grumbles annoyed picking up bricks dropped on him* 4:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) What would you like to talk to me about? 4:55 Bowen567 (Dakota) After yesterday, do ya think you could lead us again? 4:55 Epic~00 (Sugar) Err me and Ty-LORE the onlee pee-pul' pullin' aw'er weight?! (Sugar) Cam'on, taim! We gotta wurk! 4:56 Bowen567 (Dakota) SHUT UP @Sugar 4:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I'm afraid I don't know much about building houses like I do about making dresses. 4:56 Epic~00 (Sugar) I'm TRYNA' heelp! 4:56 Bowen567 (Dakota) That's fine! 4:56 Epic~00 (Sugar) But try, Eella! Fur' the team? *makes puppy dog face at Ella* 4:56 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Runs back with a bucket of water, but hits himself in the groin with it, he then spills it and goes to get more water* 4:57 Bowen567 epic 4:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Please don't talk to Sugar like that! It's quite rude. @Dakota 4:57 Bowen567 dakota and ella are talking in private btw 4:57 Epic~00 O well sugar is the intrusive type anyway ig :P just look at skave 4:57 Bowen567 true 4:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I suppose I may be able to take charge of interior decorating. 4:58 Bowen567 (Dakota) *whispering* But, if you cause us to lose, you MUST vote for yourself 4:58 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Ah'm a PRO at makin' udders do what ah' want. Even busted een on a priveet conversation and NOBODY noteeced :D 4:58 Superdawnfan (soloman) Oh great we built 2 feet of easy to destroy material around us just GREAT! 4:58 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ty-lore, gawt anee ah'deas? 4:58 Bowen567 (Dakota) Ok? Ok! 4:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I'm not sure it's smart to... Never mind. :? * :/ 4:59 Bowen567 (Dakota) Oh 4:59 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Comes back with a bucket of water and doesn't hit himself in the groin, he takes it back to Dakota* (TYler) Is this helpful....? 4:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *conf* I was a little bit nervous. I didn't want to let my team down though. 4:59 Bowen567 (Dakota) Conf: *smashes a chair* (Dakota) Yes actually1 8! **! 5:00 Epic~00 (Sugar) Wat-or? Ya' brought wat-or? 5:00 Superdawnfan (Soloman) what're we gonna build with water?! 5:00 Epic~00 (Sugar) Hi-dration is great and all, but we gotta HOUSE ta' beeld 'ere? 5:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) What task should I do? 5:00 Superdawnfan (Soloman) leaving me alone 5:00 Bowen567 (Dakota) *whispering to Ella* I understand you wanna stay for failing the team no biggie 5:00 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Yeah, because, we could make, like, a small moat or river, or somethin'! 5:01 Superdawnfan (Soloman) wow rocket science thanks for that (team scene swaps to dragons scar's team) 5:01 Bowen567 (Dakota) :) 5:01 Epic~00 (Sugar) Sawl-o-meen, you gonna heelp out or just CREETECIZE? *carries wood* 5:01 Bowen567 (Scott) What the fuck do we do 5:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay, we should make sure we make a good foundation. 5:02 Superdawnfan (scarlett) WORK I understand that it's a very complicated concept to you but we need to gather things to build (Scarlett) Good idea beth! 5:02 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Hm.......we need a foundation. 5:02 Bowen567 (Scott) W O W 5:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I just said that Noah. 5:02 Skylanderlord3 (Oh, wait sorry.) (LOL) 5:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I don't think we can use cement though. :/ 5:03 Bowen567 (Scott) what do we use for the f o u n d a t i o n 5:03 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Well I say it need to be weak the top part can't be destroyed but! 5:03 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) (OMG (THIS KEYBOARD) 5:04 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) we need something it can stay on top of without collapsing I say we gather those bricks MAKE cement out of these common supplies I think I can but! 5:04 Bowen567 (Scott) Ok 5:04 Superdawnfan (scarlett) I need a bit to make fire and some messy liquids Scott steal from the kitchen Beth water Noah carry the wood 5:05 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Alright..... 5:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *salutes* Aye aye! 5:05 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) than again noah you're pretty weak you and scott swap places and you go get something from chef's kitchen! 5:05 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Goes off to get logs* 5:05 Superdawnfan (scarlett) *Conf* trying to get over control issues accidentally control the team but hey I'm contributing right? 5:05 Bowen567 (Scott) what do I do 5:05 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Fine. 5:06 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) LOGS SCOTT LOGS and noah search for something as gross and nasty as you in a half liquid form! 5:06 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Goes off to Chef's kitchen* 5:06 Bowen567 (Scott) *gets some logs* 5:07 Superdawnfan (Scene switches to shawn's team witchcrafting whackos) 5:07 Epic~00 (Izzy) Woo! House building! (Izzy) *dives into nearby pile of wood* 5:07 Superdawnfan (Dawn) So I have stolen a large abundance of hay from chef's kitchen! 5:07 Epic~00 (Izzy) Nice one, Dawn! *dives into hay* 5:08 Superdawnfan (dawn) I refuse to chop down the innocent trees (Shawn) that's great and all but WE WANNA WIN! 5:08 Epic~00 (Izzy) What about the innocent HAY though?????? 5:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Sorry everyone. I have to go. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Hopefully, it'll be before the episode ends.) 5:08 Epic~00 (Izzy) Ah what the heck *stuffs mouth with hay* 5:08 Bowen567 k 5:08 Epic~00 (ok bye for now) 5:08 Skylanderlord3 (Bye, Cody!) 5:08 Superdawnfan (jericho) apostillian must respect someone much if they're that connected to env! 5:08 Epic~00 (Izzy) Excus-ay moi? 5:10 Superdawnfan (Dawn) nothing you'd understand lindsay you work with explosives right? you can build the land scape I'll collect things and try to help and (Dawn) I refuse to do anything to harm the environment 5:10 Epic~00 (Izzy) Soooo, we makin' this bad boy house or what? (izzy) Lindsay's gone hahaha! (Izzy) I'm IZZY 5:10 Superdawnfan * (Shawn) Izzy you work with explosives right? you can build the land scape I'll collect things and try to help and 5:10 Epic~00 (Izzy) Oooooh, EXPLOSIVES? (Izzy) Well I got some matches here! (Izzy) What do you need an explosion for though hahaha! It's not like we're exploding the house or anything! (izzy) Or wait aRE WE??? 5:11 Superdawnfan (Shawn) maybe we can dig and build underground up to halfway top to protect selfs 5:11 Epic~00 (Izzy) And we BLOW UP the underground?! (Izzy) AWESOME 5:12 Superdawnfan (shawn) No wait! (Scene swaps after all are done and just pretend a montage is here lols) (chef) now next part of the challenge! 12:23 Superdawnfan (STOP) RESUME (STOP) (Chef) So Elven Empire how did you make your fortress? 12:23 Nobody else wanted this username (who designed it?) 12:23 Epic~00 (harold) (so i'll say) 12:24 Nobody else wanted this username (ty) 12:24 Epic~00 (sdf can you repeat the equipment) 12:25 Superdawnfan (Water, logs, bricks, straw, standard building/construction supplies and custom whatever you stole from chef) 12:25 Epic~00 (oh yeah) (Harold) It's very simple really. 12:26 Superdawnfan (Chef) How simple? 12:26 Epic~00 (Harold) The logs were placed upright by Zoey for decorations. We found some colorful paper in your kitchen we attached to the helms. These were placed around our buildings. (Harold) Leftover logs were cut using a chainsaw provided in order to balance out the bricks and hold them up 12:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Why did Chef have colorful paper in the kitchen? 12:27 Superdawnfan (Chef) *Remembers costumes and embarrassing things done* NO REASON! 12:27 Epic~00 (Harold) Me and Augustus nabbed some concrete from your kitchen 12:27 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Along with outward pointing logs to make them more difficult to climb over; if not outright impossible. Standard fortification. Ganius would be proud" 12:27 Epic~00 (Harold) We then balanced things together as I blueprinted the measurements identified (Harold) And voila, House Harold secured! (Harold) ...Oh and sorry from stealing from your kitchen Chef :/ Maybe shouldn't have said that out loud 12:28 Superdawnfan (leonard) I also built a moat around it as the stupid one hath told me 12:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) It's chill. We did too! :d 12:28 Superdawnfan (Chef) *growls at tyler and punches him* 12:29 Epic~00 (Harold) So? It tickle your fancy, Chef?? 12:29 Superdawnfan (Chef) So Perky Princesses or Perky Princess who's the worst monarch there can be watching over your team what did you build (chef) well Harold this was the first half of the challenge and it wasn't to impress me 12:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Is my nose bleeding? 12:30 Epic~00 (Harold) Huh? 12:30 Superdawnfan (Chef) Capture someone else's flag and bring it back or destroy another fortress and whoever is first to lose loses the challenge harold 12:30 Epic~00 (harold) You mean I used my mad skills in fakely sucking up to you for NOTHING??? 12:31 Superdawnfan (Chef) fakely sucking up *growls* You know I'm great and if you do not abide by my pleasing or realize that I'm above you you may well be doomed got it doris? 12:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Okay, it's haircut time. I'll probably be about an hour.) 12:32 Epic~00 (Harold) *gasps* He knows my name! *middle name (I have to be gone for a couple minutes too sorry) 12:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (So, I might not be back before you're done) 12:32 Superdawnfan (k) 12:32 Epic~00 (you guys should probably pause. there's less than half now) 12:33 Superdawnfan (true we will) 12:33 Epic~00 ok brb ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 12:39 Nobody else wanted this username so....now what) 12:40 Superdawnfan we wait for epic wanna talk about predictions in between? 12:40 Nobody else wanted this username yes) WW will be the supris underdog winners) and either PP or DD will lose) 12:40 Superdawnfan ik Ella everyone is rooting for but no possible way may someone that nice is gonna win TD tbh Eh Dawn isn't very good with building anything to hurt the environment for unnessecary purposes especially one small challenge Izzy's just crazy 12:42 Nobody else wanted this username Underdog Power man) lol) haven't u seen the movies?) the less likely a team is expected to win in-universe; the more likely they will win) :P ) 12:42 Superdawnfan and shawn is the only one willing to "sacrifice nature's innocent lives of trees and things to save one team member in a game" according to how dawn does it lols 12:43 Nobody else wanted this username even if they los Izzy's next up on the chopping block 12:43 Superdawnfan Dawn is targetting Izzy yes Shawn and Izzy aren't lols 12:43 Nobody else wanted this username still 12:43 Superdawnfan Dawn won't lose I'll say that much for sure lols 12:43 Nobody else wanted this username Shawn and Izzy aren't on the best terms either Jerichos also in a rather good spot id say 12:44 Superdawnfan Shawn and Izzy well Shawn is dissapointed and trying to please the insane constantly and failing but neither are "against" each other also Shawn appears to be targetting Jericho and he's PRETTY GOOD to izzy 12:45 Nobody else wanted this username still 12:45 Superdawnfan the one person who didn't hate him after she near killed em all lolz *hate her 12:45 Nobody else wanted this username Shawn and Izzy would have to cooperate to get Jericho and f there is one thing Izzy fails to do is go along with others she does her own random thin thing* 12:46 Superdawnfan true she might even vote herself off just to see how it feels to be eliminated early knowing her crazy lols 12:46 Nobody else wanted this username yep 12:47 Superdawnfan or "Evil escope" might return and vote "izzy" to get back at the person who outed her "Evil master" lols 12:47 Nobody else wanted this username yeps as for the challenge Augustus is probably the only worthy flag runner for EE to go out and get an enemy fa flag* 12:47 Superdawnfan fair BUT TBH Ella is too nice you ask her politely to go get the flag 12:48 Nobody else wanted this username now a good time for them to interact actually now is* 12:48 Superdawnfan she won't say know lols yep it is 12:48 Nobody else wanted this username they haven't interacted since the first episode 12:48 Epic~00 hi 12:48 Nobody else wanted this username and absence makes the heart grow fonder hi Epic 12:49 Epic~00 owait am i still subbing (izzy) 12:49 Superdawnfan no ryan plays izzy and he's here 12:49 Epic~00 o i thought shovel did 12:49 Ryantprewitt I'm sorry if I mess up. XD 12:50 Superdawnfan ryan does (Ella) (Dakota) & (Scarlett) *shovel does ryan does (Sammy) (Zoey) & (Izzy) both are absent a lot now though (Chef) Next Perky Princesses what did you make (in this only sugar Ella and Soloman did the work but they all put something in and dakota/tyler were mostly just whipping em so epic logan describe this one) 12:51 Epic~00 (they were kind of all over the place though, i don't even know how to describe it) 12:52 Superdawnfan (they interacted while building and didn't say much of what used just say what you'd picture em building) 12:53 Epic~00 (Sugar) Momma always say'd 'If ya can't fee'gure out what to dew in la'ife, just pict'ure da' familee bawrn (Sugar) So dass' what ah' deed! 12:53 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Geomatries; dear Chef. Lots of odd angles to slow down all flag runners. Winding hallways; tall walls; etc/" 12:53 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah' threw loads and loads and loadsa rocks awn top of each udder'! 12:54 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman ".........yes......you did....-_-" 12:54 Epic~00 (Sugar) We alsow g'ot loads and loads and loadsa' HAY! (Sugar) Courtesee of yo'rs trulee 12:54 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "We briefly considered a trench....but I figured it would take too long to make effective with the time given" 12:55 Superdawnfan (ella) and we decorated with some glitter and love and made sure to keep things in the right place we don't want it hurt 12:55 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman ".........that to...-_-" 12:55 Superdawnfan (Ella) buildings are people too 12:55 Epic~00 (Sugar) What the?! 12:55 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Buildings are mere Architextural Shapes" 12:55 Superdawnfan (chef) Um no they're buildings 12:55 Nobody else wanted this username "Sustained by a foundation" "And built with a purpose" 12:55 Epic~00 (Sugar) Tha' buildee'ngs dress ees tew prett-ee 12:55 Nobody else wanted this username "....usually" 12:55 Epic~00 (Sugar) *tries to punch building but Ella restrains her* (Sugar) AH'M S'POSED TA'BAY THE PRETTEE WUN! 12:56 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) You know if you destroy the building, your gonna have to pay loads of money. XD 12:56 Superdawnfan (ella) that building is also beutiful though *beautiful (ella) doesn't make you any less of it 12:57 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *turns into explosive* I WOULD LIKE TO BLOW UP THE BUILDING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! *explosivo 12:57 Epic~00 (Sugar) G'it 'way geeng'err! *tackles Izzy* 12:57 Superdawnfan (Chef) Next Wizard team what'd you make? (Dawn) Straw and hay building and some beautiful leafs and a moat some tiny things 12:58 Ryantprewitt (izzy) EEEEK! 12:58 Superdawnfan (shawn) While I mad it sustainable and used some bricks to cover and sticks to set some fire around to scare people off and actually built something that can withstand being attacked (Shawn) Complete Zombie Proof Building 12:59 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "Blessings of Apostollian......all the defense in the world, man...." 12:59 Superdawnfan (chef) I gathered supplies and tried using the logs dawn refused to use * (Shawn) (dawn) I refuse to let innocent trees die for a simple challenge hmph! *crosses arms and makes pouty face* (Shawn) Izzy dug some under so that way we could build from the bottom and have a basement to retreat isn't that right izzy? (Shawn) IZZY?! IZZY?! Where the hell could she be?! 1:01 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "The logs find better use elsewhere for long-term purpose....." 1:01 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Agh! *kicks Sugar off of her* Right at ya! 1:02 Superdawnfan (Chef) and finally DD what'd you build? (Scarlett) we stole some supplies made cement melted some rocks into the right shape and beth found it all Scott and Noah didn't do much Scott took some logs and Beth and I built Noah stole liquids rotting and made this *presents a big tower* (Chef) Um wow ok! (Chef) well time for the second part each team will try to steal a flag I planted in the middle of your fortress or destroy each others fortresses first to have fortress destroyed or stolen and captured flag returned to diff team loses (Chef) Start in 5... (Chef) 4 (chef) 3 (chef) 2 (Chef) 1 (Chef) START! 1:06 Epic~00 (Sugar) AH'LL GUARD! (Harold) I shall guard our house team! (Harold) Any takers to join me? :) (Harold) After all I did compose House Harold. 1:06 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "I shall go for the flag. Ad arma! *charges off*" 1:06 Epic~00 (Harold) Oh (Harold) Okay. 1:07 Superdawnfan (leonard) I'll go and steal a flag to win it to prove I'm worth more than you are *to harold and runs off* 1:08 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman *to the 4 others* "Alright you whelps....who wants to do what?" 1:08 Epic~00 (Ella) I vow to guard with you, Sugar *bows and smiles wide* (Sugar) k. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 1:08 Superdawnfan (Tyler) I'll do whatever dakota does! 1:08 Epic~00 (Harold) Is ANYONE going to join me?! hi 1:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Hi. I'm not back for good, but I gotta little time) 1:08 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I refuse to do work I can get my hair messed up or break a nail (ok good) 1:09 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Oh no no no no no Tyler. If Dakota is staying; then your going out to capture the flag with me" 1:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Does that mean I have to not do anything too? 1:09 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "You actually have the physical capability to accomplish something...now lets go" 1:09 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) So beth I assume you wanna guard? My strengths are in speed 1:09 Nobody else wanted this username (implying she doesn't) 1:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *shrugs* Okay then. 1:09 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Is that to suggest I'm not?! (yeah ik lols0 1:10 Epic~00 (Sugar) ANYBADDY comes for may' and mah' house err dead MEAT! 1:10 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho *sits down next to his flag with his candle and starts praying* "May his divinity protect us" 1:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) That'd probably be best. 1:10 Epic~00 (Ella) Oh, um, I? I second that... :D :/ @sugar 1:10 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *Since Sugar annoyed her, she goes after Perky Princesses Building first* 1:10 Nobody else wanted this username *Soloman heads out, dragging Tyler with him* 1:10 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'll steal the other teams flag and Scott we can't trust to not throw a challenge noah since you're good for nothing else watch him to avoid throwing the challenge 1:10 Epic~00 (Ella) Seize, Sugar! An intruder! 1:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Whoa, dude! Slow down! 1:11 Superdawnfan (dakota) *Runs out* NO I'll be the one to do something for you OLD MAN! 1:11 Epic~00 (Sugar) AH! It's IZZ'AY! (Sugar) C'amon g'erl. TRY eet! 1:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Oh, so, uh, should I stay behind then? 1:11 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Don't patronize me. Money Mooch. *To Tyler* Come on.....EE's fortress has a flaw in it's foundation....lets go!" 1:11 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) I'll guard with Harold! 1:11 Superdawnfan (noah) *grumbles* fine 1:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Well, yeah. But Dakota said,.. 1:12 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "I don't care WHAT she said. Be the better man and help your team win; or are you thatmuch of a worthless loyal dog?" Soloman "If not: Follow me." 1:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *looks nervously back and forth between Dakota and Solomon* Uh... Uh... Okay... *follows Solomon* 1:13 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus runs up to WW's fortress with a log in hand. He rests he log up against their wall and climbs it*" Augusus "*to himself* et Romae...*plops down into their base*" 1:13 Superdawnfan (Dakota) WHAT! 1:13 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho sits there* "Child....Little Roman.....have you come to take the flag?" 1:14 Superdawnfan (Shawn) if you wanna steal the flag you'll have to get through all three of us Dawn Jericho TACKLE! 1:14 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Hand it over Jericho......I claim the flag for my team and for the glory of Anchient Rome" 1:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *conf* Is Solomon right? Am I really that much of a mindless follower? 1:14 Superdawnfan (shawn) *jumps on Augustus* Not today 1:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *conf* All I want is for Dakota to be happy. Is that so wrong? ... Is it? 1:15 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *Conf* even tyler won't listen to me anymore was I really that bad of a person?! he's the most blindly loyal there is and even he doesn't like me! 1:15 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus throws him off without much an issue* "The strength of body is just as important as strength of mind. Quod est tam magna quam vires animi robore corporis." *Augustus charges the flag* 1:15 Epic~00 (Harold) I will smite the opposition! *poses* 1:15 Superdawnfan (Leonard) Ella! 1:16 Nobody else wanted this username *Soloman takes Tyler to the moat that EE built* 1:16 Superdawnfan (leonard) *says running into PP's fortress* I politely asked you please give the flag! 1:16 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "The Moat they built is uneven......take out the dirt and the whole thing falls apart on its own weight. Simple Math. Now lets start digging *uses a log to push the dirt away*" 1:16 Superdawnfan (chef) and something I forgot to mention you stealing a flag doesn't count if you're own isn't currently with you! 1:16 Epic~00 (Ella) Oh ok well-- (Sugar) *crushes Leonard* Nice TRAI! 1:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) You got it, bro! 1:17 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus slides under Jericho and Dawn to snatch the flag and launch himself out* 1:17 Superdawnfan (leonard) I was just being nice basic manners isn't it polite to do when someone says please so long as not hurting anyone 1:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *digs with his fingers, unearthing massive amounts of dirt* 1:17 Epic~00 (Sugar) *throws Leonard ten feet* OUTTA DA' WAY WEEZURD BOI! (Ella) Oh, um, so long, Leonard? 1:17 Superdawnfan (leonard) AHHHHHHHHH! 1:17 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "......may He smite the Roman with the warning of mights..." 1:17 Superdawnfan (leonard) OUCH OOFF OUCH! 1:18 Epic~00 (Harold) What on earth is Leonard doing?! 1:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *conf* Wicked strong fingers don't fail me now! :d 1:18 Nobody else wanted this username *As Augustus is running back; a random chance lighting bolt from the gray clouds strikes him* Auggy "GAAAAAAAAHHZHZHAHZHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *is shocked and falls over* 1:18 Superdawnfan (leonard) I tried stealing the flag I asked Ella to give it she said yes (Leonard) then sugar attacked me ugh! 1:18 Epic~00 (Harold) WHY IS HE TALKING TO HIMSELF IN THE DISTANCE. 1:18 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Jericho *hands together* "Blessed be his wisdom to guide me....*strange Jericho smile*" 1:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh my gosh! Augustus just got lightninged! 1:19 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Keep digging, boy!" Soloman "Just a bit more digging aaaannnndddd....." 1:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Sure thing! 1:19 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *pushes Tyler! (scarlett) I wanna be on the winning team for once! 1:19 Nobody else wanted this username *due to the excavation of dirt in their moat. The entire EE walls fall apart* 1:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *accidentally flings dirt in Solomon's face* (Tyler) Hey! >:o 1:20 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "...*wipes it off his face with a grimace* 1:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Oops. My bad. :/ 1:20 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) well I guess it is a diff fortress *attacks harold* (Scarlett) GET IT DOWN WHILE HE IS! 1:20 Nobody else wanted this username *Auggy lay on the ground, shrivling in pain from the random chance bolt* "Aaaaaaahhhooooouch......." 1:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Chef! Augustus requires medical attention! 1:21 Superdawnfan (Chef) FINE *picks up augustus* You're going to the infirmary* (noah) Beth that was nice of you and all but HE WASN"T ON OUR TEAM! 1:22 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "....Imperium praevalebunt...*he croaks out in pain*" 1:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'm just alerting Chef. I didn't even leave my post. 1:22 Superdawnfan (Leonard) *Runs back and tries to get the others* (Noah) I don't care you're helping the enemy! 1:22 Nobody else wanted this username *Soloman charges into the collapsed EE ruins and grabs the flag* Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 1:22 Nobody else wanted this username *Hands it to Tyler* "Run boy! You have youth on your side! Go!" 1:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'm not helping them win. I'm helping them LIVE! 1:23 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *tackles tyler and takes EE flag* thank you! 1:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) You got it, dude! *runs with flag* (Tyler) Hey! No fair! What am I supposed to do now? 1:23 Superdawnfan (scarlett) *pushes tyler out of way and runs* 1:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) I can't tackle a GIRL! 1:23 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "No! get it back you fool!" 1:24 Epic~00 (Sugar) WRAGH! *picks up Ella* 1:24 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *Runs back* I GOT IT! 1:24 Epic~00 (Ella) Um, Sugar what are you doing 1:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Especially a girl with glasses! 1:24 Epic~00 (Sugar) *flings Ella ten feet at Scarlett* (Ella) (lyric) AHHHHHH (Ella) (note) AHHHH 1:24 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) BETH SAVE THE FLAG 1:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *grabs it* I got it! :d 1:24 Epic~00 (Sugar) EELLA PEEK IT UP Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 1:24 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Forget Chivalry! GET! IT!" 1:24 Epic~00 (Ella) Um, oh... (Ella) Excuse me, Beth (Ella) May I have that flag against your will? :) 1:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Sorry. I can't give it to you. 1:25 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) RUN BACK! 1:25 Epic~00 (Sugar) ATTACK ER! (Ella) Ummmm 1:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *runs to the fort* Bye! Good luck Ella! 1:25 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Do you wanna hurt an innocent creature! 1:25 Epic~00 (Ella) Oh! Heavens no! (Sugar) *facepalms* 1:25 Superdawnfan (scarlett) thanks for seeing reason ella! 1:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) I think I'll let those girls deal with this. I mean, we're not losing either way! :) 1:26 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho arranges small circle of hay around his teams flag and lights it. Creating a wall o fire around the flag* "Spare me; natural forces. That I use your gifts in the protection of this flag" 1:26 Superdawnfan (dawn) Wow! 1:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *brings her flag to their fort and props it up* 1:26 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "GET IT YOU WORTHLESS....GAH! LET ME! *Runs after the fag*" 1:26 Superdawnfan (chef) and team Dragons win! 1:26 Epic~00 (Ella) My apologies, team :( 1:27 Superdawnfan (chef) and Empire most defenitely lost 1:27 Epic~00 (Sugar) Apologee NAT accepted >:( 1:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Runs after the what now??? :s @Logan 1:27 Nobody else wanted this username typo) 1:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No offense, but daaaaaaang. That typo. 1:27 Nobody else wanted this username sorry) 1:28 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Yay! We did it! 1:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You're good. It happens. :p 1:28 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Don't be so mean sugar *acting* Ella tried her best we didn't lose and now we all have another day with our princess 1:28 Nobody else wanted this username *Confesional* Soloman "*Frowning* We lost....but at least Tyler finally made use of himself.." 1:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We won! Good job team, and Scott! 1:28 Superdawnfan (dakota) isn't that enough to have this true friend and innocence here 1:28 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Silence! *To Dak* What did YOU do?" 1:28 Superdawnfan (Scott) very funny 1:29 Nobody else wanted this username "Me, Sugar, and Ella built.Tyler flag....you did NOHING" Soloman "Ella is not the deadweight on this team anymore...its you" 1:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Hey, why don't you just chill. She tried to help, but you didn't want her too. *to 1:29 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I ran after you guys but gave up I just didn't think you needed me and I'd only hinder the team Ella and Tyler are such good companions (dakota) aren't they? 1:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) :d 1:30 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "...Hmph..*wals o*" of* walks off* 1:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Sorry I left you, babe. :( 1:30 Superdawnfan (Chef) Now Elven Empire you're sending someone home (Dakota) it's fine 1:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) (content) 1:31 Epic~00 (Sugar) Eet's NAT fine (Ella) I'm so sorry team :( 1:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) Don't sweat it. We didn't lose! 1:31 Epic~00 (Ella) But I just can't bring myself to inflict violence on an innocent creature (Ella) I know but I let myself down :( 1:31 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Don't be you did enough to save us from elimination wasn't and did the right thing not popular thing that's good enough ella 1:31 Nobody else wanted this username *in the infirmary* Augustus: " *sad sigh* Unde quaesitum; perdidisset nisi Caesarem....." 1:31 Epic~00 (Sugar) Yeah! Ya' deed great! (Sugar) Conf: What an absol-ute fail-ure! 1:32 Superdawnfan (leonard) So who do we send home? (leonard) I suggest we didn't lose until harold took charge who's in favor of harold?! 1:33 Epic~00 (Harold) Not me! (Harold) I'm RIGHT here! 1:34 Superdawnfan (leonard) Zoey Sammy you know 1:34 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus comes limping back to his team* "....I presume defeat is what we feast on tonight...." 1:35 Superdawnfan (leonard) *Whispers* I heard of your alliance eliminate me Harold and Augustus are tied in equal belief of what to do with the team but let me join and out one of em you get full choice next time so who's in on voting augustus? 1:38 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus *to Harold* Amicus. I fear tonight it shall either you or I that is eliminated from the Autocracy of Leonard......we must act as one" 1:39 Superdawnfan (leonard) sammy Zoey Please please Please can I join your alliance and vote off Augustus! please?! 1:39 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) Hmmm..... Okay! :) (Zoey) Sure! The more people in our alliance, the beter! *better 1:41 Superdawnfan (Well since nothing is going on) (STOP) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (STOP) 1:41 Epic~00 (Harold) That's our only choice, Augustus 1:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (gotta go! Bye! o/) 1:44 Superdawnfan (STOP) THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY STARTS NOW (STOP) 1:44 Epic~00 bye cody 1:44 Superdawnfan (Chef) the first person safe is Zoey 1:44 Nobody else wanted this username see ya 1:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Nvm, I wanna see the ceremony. But after that I gotta go. 1:44 Superdawnfan k (chef) Lesser Twin (Chef) also safe (chef) and the three of you all had reason to be voted off tonight (chef) but not all of you were come up here doris 1:46 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "To only bad luck I was damned in flagrunning" 1:47 Superdawnfan (leonard) but why me?! 1:47 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Yay! 1:47 Superdawnfan (chef) Now augustus you were an obsessed roman freak who only ever thought of overthrowing someone (chef) and Leonard you were an immature man child (Chef) and the final person safe is... 1:48 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "Overtrhowig a*yelling in Leo's face* TYRANT! 1:48 Superdawnfan (leonard) *sweats and fears elimination* (Chef) THE WIZARD! (leonard) HA! 1:48 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) Who you calling Lesser Twin? -.- 1:49 Superdawnfan (leonard) take that man of Babylon alien knowlege! 1:49 Epic~00 (Harold) Dang! 1:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Goodnight, Augustus 1:49 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus "............what? No....what? No! *To everyone* After EVERYTHING ive done for this team: The flagrunning! The fort building! The ideas of Pax Romana! After all thhis i am condem me to elimination?!" Augustus "*bitterly*.....Itaque incendiis urbem succenderant tyrannorum. May the Green Tyrant's flames burn you all......" *spits in Leo's faces our of sheer hate* 1:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (On the bright side, maybe he can get his book back from Lindsay now) 1:51 Nobody else wanted this username *somberly walks of to the dungeon of Shame* 1:51 Superdawnfan (leonard) *childishly* nyah nyah boo boo you just lost *blows rasperry8 (Chef) and that was the end of that conflict (Chef) what's to come of this? (chef) Who cares? (chef) and will leonard ever actually be overthrown find out next time on TOTAL (Chef) DRAMA! (chef) FANTASY! 1:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Kk bye 1:52 Superdawnfan (stop) this episode has ended (Stop)